


Lollapalooza

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Юкио был чертовски сложный день, гудели ноги и болел желудок, а теперь вдобавок ко всему напротив стоял Имаёши Шоичи и хитро щурился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollapalooza

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на mini OTP Wars 2.0 для команды Мини ИмаКаса.  
> Бета Элот и Анонимный доброжелатель.

Стоило автобусу остановиться, как Юкио выскочил в полуденную жару. Ему повезло с местом у двери — не пришлось ни толкаться, ни цивилизованно дожидаться своей очереди. 

Он полной грудью вдохнул сухой горячий воздух, показавшийся раскалённым после прохлады кондиционера, и прикипел взглядом к огромной вывеске над центральным входом в Грант-парк. Красные буквы чередовались с голубыми, складываясь в прекрасно ему известное, но всё ещё не поддающееся слово.

— Рорра… — начал было читать Юкио и его едва не сбили с ног. 

Народу вокруг была тьма (всё-таки день накануне фестиваля), но Юкио замер в стороне от основного движения, и его вины в столкновении не было. Поэтому он справедливо ждал извинений от здоровяка, который на него налетел.

— Блядь, чего встал, мудила?! — услышал он вместо ожидаемого, да ещё и получил тычок в плечо.

От такой наглости Юкио просто-напросто опешил, может, оно было и к лучшему: хамить в ответ и нарываться на драку в первый же день не хотелось. Хотя бы потому, что обидчик был на две головы выше и раза в два шире. 

Пока он прокручивал в голове достойный ответ, здоровяк слился с толпой. В Японии такого было бы видно метров за сто, а вот среди разношерстной толпы американцев и европейцев он почти не выделялся. В Чикаго Юкио вообще чувствовал себя щуплым школьником, и это выбивало из колеи.

— Добро пожаловать на фестиваль, — хмыкнул Юкио себе под нос и неуверенно улыбнулся.

Пора было возвращаться в автобус. Следующий и последний пункт их поездки — отель неподалёку.

 

От группы японских туристов, в которой Юкио числился, он отделился почти сразу и совершенно случайно: просто уснул в своём номере, опоздав на общий сбор. Полдня в воздухе оказались тяжким испытанием и вымотали до предела, а летняя жара окончательно доконала. В маленьком номере оказались древний кондиционер и кровать, а больше ничего и не было нужно.

К разочарованию Юкио, даже к четырём часам пополудни температура не спала; солнце жарило так, что хотелось или немедленно вернуться в отель, или сразу сдохнуть. Но любопытство влекло его к парку, да и не затем он перелетал океан, чтобы сидеть в четырёх стенах. Фестиваль начинался только завтра, но и накануне открытия наверняка было на что посмотреть.

Конечно, было. Юкио вертел головой по сторонам, проходя вдоль бесконечных торговых рядов Грин-стрит. Ремесленники и продавцы явно стояли не первый день, их было так много, что он даже не мог понять, где заканчивается коммерческий квартал. 

Человеческое море вокруг бурлило и шумело, Юкио приходилось проталкиваться, выглядывать из-за чужих спин, чтобы хоть как-то рассмотреть, что продают в очередном киоске. Было интересно, но толкотня утомляла и иррационально бесила: он не любил столпотворения в любом виде. Да и кто их любит? От чужого языка гудела голова, а от нравов — дёргался правый глаз. Окружающие смеялись слишком громко, позволяли себе ссориться и спорить на людях, в открытую держаться за руки и обниматься. Пару раз он даже видел целующиеся парочки, что было вообще за гранью добра и зла.

То же самое он думал и о еде: вокруг витал запах поджаривающихся котлет, сосисок и мяса, в продуктовых киосках всё шкворчало и бурлило. Как можно есть жирный фаст-фуд в такую жарищу, Юкио не понимал, но решил попробовать. Кусок знаменитой, по словам продавца, чикагской пиццы больше напоминал мясной пирог, а по вкусу и вовсе оказался ни на что не похож. Она осела камнем в желудке, от кетчупа и специй дико захотелось пить. Холодный фруктовый чай не особо спас положение — он был слишком сладким и недостаточно ледяным. 

Курили на каждом углу несмотря на запрет, и лучше бы он вдыхал только запах пота и котлет, а не смесь всего этого с сигаретным дымом. Бычки валялись везде, как и другой мелкий мусор. При том, что урн вокруг стояло видимо-невидимо, куда больше, чем в японских парках. Объяснить такой парадокс можно было лишь количеством туристов, но понимание всё равно ускользало от Юкио.

Он с трудом боролся с нарастающим раздражением, осознавая, что дело вовсе не в людях вокруг, не в еде, и даже жара в любой другой день показалась бы терпимой. Он чувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни, выдернутым с корнем из привычной среды и брошенным в неподходящую почву. 

Его тяготило одиночество, ведь в планах у него была поездка с друзьями. Те слились неожиданно — кто из-за близящейся сессии (сам Юкио смог выкроить пять дней, потому что был на последнем курсе), а кто из-за денег. Юкио поездку подарили родители — вручили на день рождения билет на фестиваль, авиабилеты в оба конца и даже приписали к тургруппе японцев. Отказываться было попросту поздно, тогда деньги были бы потрачены впустую. А родители как заведённые советовали ему расслабиться и хорошенько оторваться перед началом взрослой жизни — кажется, они считали Юкио слишком правильным и ответственным. В чём-то они были правы: проблем со старшим сыном у них не было никогда. Он успешно выпускался из университета в этом году, играл в баскетбол со средней школы и даже был гитаристом в любительской инди-группе. 

В общем, он просто не смог отказаться. Младшие ему завидовали, а Юкио, хоть и собирался заработать на такую поездку самостоятельно, радовался исполняющейся мечте.

Сейчас же Юкио был попросту расстроен: он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и мучился неизвестностью. Что же будет дальше, если уже полдня спустя ему захотелось сбежать домой? Ответа на этот вопрос он не знал, но надеялся, что скоро втянется в непривычный ритм и сможет получать удовольствие. В конце концов, вокруг была куча развлечений, творческих необычных людей, а главное — хорошая музыка. Завтрашнего открытия Юкио ждал с нетерпением, хоть тяжёлый день его изрядно подпортил.

 

Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, когда Юкио наконец-то добрёл до главной сцены в самом центре Миллениум-парка. Рассматривать достопримечательности решительно не хотелось, и он оставил это на завтра.

Сцена выросла прямо на глазах и оказалась огромной. На яркие баннеры смотреть было неинтересно, Юкио только мазнул взглядом по привычной надписи «Lollapalooza» и остановился, глядя, как настраивают оборудование. 

Это выглядело довольно забавно. Одинокий вокалист у микрофона был похож на белого медведя: блондин под два метра ростом, косая сажень в плечах. Весь в пирсинге и забитый татуировками, он то и дело пропевал какие-то меланхоличные любовные строки высоким, почти женским голоском, но, судя по всему, никак не мог достичь своего идеала. От контраста Юкио разулыбался и не заметил, как к сцене подошла его потерянная тургруппа. В чересчур полном составе.

Поначалу Юкио просто потерял дар речи: встретить старого знакомого не где-нибудь, а на фестивале в Америке — это нужно суметь. Хотя бы их удивление было взаимным. Это немного утешало. Самую малость, потому что сама встреча ничуть не радовала.

У Юкио был чертовски сложный день, гудели ноги и болел желудок, а теперь вдобавок ко всему напротив стоял Имаёши Шоичи и хитро щурился.

Его острая улыбка ничуть не изменилась за те два года, что они не виделись.

 

Имаёши вцепился в него сразу, не давая сказать ни слова — оттащил Юкио подальше от сцены, потому что иначе они бы друг до друга не докричались.

Зато теперь, вдали от основной толпы и колонок, Юкио прекрасно расслышал:

— Удивительная встреча, Касамацу-кун! Да я просто счастливчик!

Имаёши выглядел как лис, почуявший добычу — оживившийся и чрезвычайно довольный, готовый к прыжку. Кажется, он намеревался всерьёз повеселиться за счёт Юкио, как случалось всегда, стоило им встретиться.

Не то чтобы Юкио хоть раз всерьёз от этого пострадал, не считая проигрыша Кайджо. Обычно страдала его гордость, чувство прекрасного или же терпение, но зато не было скучно.

— Откуда ты здесь? — проворчал Юкио, отступая на шаг от вставшего вплотную Имаёши. Тот и раньше не отличался тактичностью, а теперь, похоже, и подавно привык к американским понятиям о личном пространстве, вернее, его отсутствии.

— Звучит так, будто ты мне не рад, — обиделся Имаёши и тут же стряхнул притворное огорчение. — А я уже два месяца в Нью-Йорке, на стажировке. Друзья на выходные вытащили, я пытался отказаться, но мне пообещали гостей из Японии. Соскучился по соотечественникам и по всему японскому, знаешь.

Имаёши говорил быстро, на своём вечном кансайском диалекте — и слова его гладким потоком лились Юкио в уши. Раньше Имаёши больше растягивал гласные, сейчас же частил, но родной язык казался Юкио музыкой.

— Но таких гостей я точно не ждал, — рассмеялся Имаёши, поправляя очки.

Он почти не изменился с последней их встречи — даже оправа очков осталась такой же, хотя за эти годы он наверняка не раз покупал новые. Волосы больше не падали на его прищуренные глаза, но, как и всегда, Имаёши хотелось причесать. Он остался прежним: вёртким и текучим, как вода — его улыбчивое острое лицо меняло выражения с поразительной быстротой. Конечно, он повзрослел, как и все они, прибавил в росте, раздался в плечах, но, в общем, казался всё тем же худощавым очкариком, улыбчивым и опасным. 

— От таких пристальных взглядов мне не по себе. Я и не думал, что ты так соскучился, — подмигнул Имаёши, наконец-то отвлекая от рассматривания.

— Век бы тебя не видеть, — совсем неубедительно буркнул Юкио, чувствуя, как его отпускает. 

Наверное, эта встреча — не худшее, что могло произойти. В конце концов, они с Имаёши не так уж плохо ладили вне площадки, и он был своим. Юкио жизненно нуждался хоть в каких-то правилах, в чём-то знакомом, отвлекающем от окружающей суеты. И пусть Имаёши всегда любил эти правила обходить, он, по крайней мере, знал об их существовании.

— Судьба распорядилась иначе, смирись, — хохотнул Имаёши, засовывая руки в карманы шорт и покачиваясь на носках.

— Ты в каком отеле остановился? — спросил Юкио прежде, чем успел прикусить язык. Имаёши точно посчитает это очком в свою пользу.

Но тот только удивленно вытаращился на Юкио, а потом рассмеялся.

— Серьёзно? В отеле?

И заржал ещё громче.

Юкио быстро понял, в чём дело: раз уж Имаёши приехал с друзьями, то наверняка расположился в кемпинге, специально оборудованном к фестивалю. Жить там было намного дешевле, чем снимать номер, да и наверняка веселее. Но только если едешь с компанией, а не в гордом одиночестве.

— У остальных не получилось, а билеты уже были куплены — я один приехал. В отеле проще, чем под открытым небом с незнакомцами.

Имаёши наконец-то успокоился и понимающе кивнул.

— Всё-таки тебе повезло больше, чем мне. Всё веселье бы пропустил.

По зловещей улыбке Имаёши Юкио понял, что теперь-то он ничего не пропустит. И даже наверняка влипнет в какую-нибудь жуткую историю, о которой потом будет очень стыдно, но весело вспоминать.

И это почему-то ничуть его не беспокоило.

 

***

Утро Юкио началось со звонка и бодрого голоса Имаёши. Бодрого настолько, что немедленно захотелось звонящего убить, жаль только, для этого пришлось бы вставать с кровати.   
Вставать, впрочем, всё равно пришлось, потому что в противном случае Имаёши обещал названивать каждые десять минут. К тому же оказалось, что из-за разницы во времени Юкио и так проспал до полудня, хотя вернулся вчера не так уж поздно. Хорошо, что Имаёши записал его номер.

Юкио вылез из постели и поплёлся в туалет. Отливая, он лениво думал о том, что же принесёт ему сегодняшний день. Скоро будет первый концерт для разогрева, а вечером полноценное открытие, но вот как до него дожить — тот ещё вопрос.

Было ясно, что Имаёши не отвяжется. Точно так же Юкио понимал, что ему самому это только на руку. Вчера, пока тот знакомил его со своими друзьями (Юкио запомнил три имени из пяти и даже под угрозой расстрела не смог бы вспомнить, кто есть кто), ему хотелось вцепиться в Имаёши и не отходить ни на шаг. Людей вокруг было слишком много, они хлопали его по плечу, будто были разлучёнными с ним во младенчестве братьями, а какие-то девушки висли на шее, пока он заикался в ответ. От этого хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, и только насмешливый взгляд Имаёши заставлял Юкио улыбаться в ответ и хоть как-то держать себя в руках. 

Если Имаёши собирался развлекаться за его счёт, то Юкио — выживать.

Повторный звонок не заставил себя ждать.

— Я же обещал каждые…

— Да встал я, встал. Минут через пять выйду, подожди, — проворчал Юкио, одной рукой натягивая шорты.

— Твой кофе остывает, Касамацу-кун, знай.

Какой ещё кофе, хотел спросить Юкио, но не успел — Имаёши сбросил звонок и великодушно дождался, пока он оденется и отправит родителям видеосообщение в скайпе. В Японии сейчас была ночь, а вот день Юкио только начинался.

 

Имаёши был улыбчив, предельно вежлив и услужлив настолько, что Юкио захотелось проверить, не подсыпал ли он в стаканчик яду. Впрочем, отравленный или нет, кофе оказался вкусным и помог Юкио прийти в себя.   
Они медленно шли к Грант-парку и вяло переговаривались ни о чём, остановившись только раз по команде Имаёши. Он зашёл в кондитерскую и купил два круассана к кофе. Один себе, а второй — для Юкио.

— Извини, натто здесь днём с огнём не сыщешь, так что привыкай, — вздохнул Имаёши, явно этим фактом опечаленный. 

Наверное, он жутко скучал по настоящей японской еде. По крайней мере Юкио начал скучать в первый же день.

— А вот круассаны здесь ничего, надо запомнить.

Юкио таращился на него, всё ещё не понимая, откуда взялось столько заботы, что с ней делать и что он за это должен. Душу? Для начала он попытался отдать деньги, но Имаёши не взял.

— В следующий раз кофе с тебя. Или что-нибудь покрепче, я не откажусь.

В какой такой следующий раз, Юкио спрашивать не стал — он догадывался. У них впереди целых три дня, и если он за это время не убьёт Имаёши, то проведёт их в компании его улыбчивой персоны. Вероятность была примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят. 

— Через час должны выступать Tribes, так что идём к пятой сцене. Это в восточной части…

— Я хотел на четвёртую, — вдруг перебил Имаёши, не переставая жевать.

— С чего бы? Тебе нравится хип-хоп?

— Мне нравится цифра четыре.

Юкио фыркнул и отхлебнул ещё кофе. Он и впрямь остыл, но удивительным образом это не делало его хуже.

— Капитанские замашки.

— Да, только ради этого я и стал капитаном в Тоо, — охотно подтвердил Имаёши и рассмеялся.

Юкио искренне понадеялся, что тот всё-таки пошутил. Для него самого должность капитана никогда не была развлечением и уж тем более номером на джерси.

— Я всё равно пойду на пятую, — твёрдо заявил Юкио. В конце концов, он приехал слушать музыку, а не потакать желаниями капризного очкарика.

— Ты, Касамацу-кун, деспот и тиран, — припечатал Имаёши и, как ни в чём не бывало, пожал плечами. — На пятую так на пятую, как будто есть хоть какая-то разница.

Юкио вздохнул, усмиряя желание хорошенько его стукнуть. 

 

Имаёши не любил альтернативу, инди, панк-рок, хип-хоп и попсу — в общем, всё, что можно услышать на Лоллапалузе. Он вообще был довольно равнодушен к современной музыке, а думалось ему лучше под европейскую классику и немного джаз сороковых годов. Это всё Юкио узнал по пути к пятой сцене и мысленно поставил перед собой цель всё-таки заинтересовать Имаёши парой любимых групп. В конце концов, они на легендарном музыкальном фестивале, а не на пикнике.

В ожидании выступления народу скопилась тьма, даже несмотря на жару и то, что навесы от солнца ничуть не спасали. Они с Имаёши тоже попытались забиться в тень — оба не надели бейсболки и, надо сказать, совершенно напрасно.

— Я уже ненавижу это место, — сообщил Имаёши, показательно обмахиваясь ладонью и не переставая улыбаться. Понять, насколько он серьёзен, было невозможно.

Юкио топтался на месте, надеясь, что выступление начнётся вовремя, а не с традиционным опозданием. Некоторые музыканты любили заставлять зрителей ждать, но у большинства просто случались накладки: пропали запасные барабанные палочки, расстроилась гитара, клавишник перепил и блевал в туалете. Обычное дело, но слушать нытьё Имаёши и жариться самому не хотелось — только свалить в прохладный номер отеля.

Будто в наказание за непозволительную мысль, на Юкио в который раз налетел какой-то парень, оттоптав все ноги. И, конечно, обматерив — уже почти привычно, буднично.

Когда Имаёши вдруг послал того в ответ, да так, что у Юкио покраснели уши, и он даже не до конца понял его пассаж на английском, парень вдруг рассмеялся и похлопал Юкио по плечу. И даже извинился, не слишком вежливо, но доступно. В ответ на охреневший взгляд Юкио Имаёши оскалился:

— Здесь так принято — не молчи и говори всё, что думаешь. А если не можешь в ответ и рта раскрыть — ты размазня.

— Иди нахер, — посоветовал ему Юкио, задетый за живое. Размазнёй он не был.

— Ты способный ученик, — хохотнул Имаёши. — Только лучше на английском.

Послать его и на английском Юкио не успел: на сцену наконец-то вышли музыканты и толпа зашлась рёвом. Ему стало не по себе от разнородного, но единого шума аплодисментов, воплей и свиста, а потом он об этом забыл. С первым знакомым аккордом Юкио перестал обращать внимание на жару и людей вокруг, и даже Имаёши, притирающийся плечом, отошёл на второй план.

Он понял, что так и простоял с открытым ртом всё время, пока не объявили перерыв до вечера. В голове шумело, ноги не слушались, хотя он не танцевал, полностью погрузившись в лёгкие, завораживающие песни.

Имаёши стоял чуть позади него и выглядел… обычным. Он не казался недовольным, хотя по вискам струился пот, и в то же время не был очарован, как сам Юкио.

Он с трудом откашлялся, понимая, что во рту пересохло, и позволил Имаёши выбирать:

— Куда дальше?

— Я ещё не был на Грин-стрит.

Юкио пришлось согласиться. По крайней мере, там можно было купить воды дешевле, чем возле сцены.

 

Он думал, что увидел достаточно для того, чтобы не проникнуться торговым кварталом. Юкио ошибался.

Имаёши вился ужом, протискивался в самые забитые людьми пространства, и проталкивал Юкио впереди себя. Он не чувствовал ни стеснения, ни неудобства, он как будто был в своей стихии и знал, куда нужно идти.

Юкио казалось, что Имаёши даже не смотрит сам, а показывает ему. Он как будто попал на диковинную экскурсию с совершенно неадекватным гидом, который и сам толком не знал, что увидит в следующую секунду. Но зато знал, что об увиденном рассказать, будь это разноцветные бусины, которые выдувались из стекла прямо перед заинтересованной публикой, или банальная сувенирная лавка. 

Имаёши не останавливался там, где ему было неинтересно, но задержался у палатки с необычными музыкальными инструментами. Флейты разных размеров и форм, свистульки и индейские барабаны, плоские и вытянутые, расписанные примитивными рисунками или украшенные перьями — притягивали взгляд.

— Попробуй, — сказал Имаёши и взял в руки одну из флейт. 

Продавец, высоченный индеец с красным, будто обожженным солнцем лицом, только ухмыльнулся и одобрительно кивнул. Юкио не собирался ничего покупать: свободных денег было в обрез, а инструмент — явно ручной работы – скорее всего, стоил дорого. И он бы ни за что не взял флейту сам, если бы Имаёши не сунул её прямо ему в руки и не сказал не дрейфить. Юкио прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. 

Флейта звучала высоко и мягко, негромко, будто пение птиц. Юкио не делал ничего особенного, просто выдувал воздух из лёгких, а инструмент словно скрадывал все шумы. Звук дрожью отдавался где-то внутри, и Юкио, осмелев, прошёлся пальцами по отверстиям, подмечая, как тонко изменяется мелодия. Незатейливая, она была свободной и лёгкой, такой, какой у Юкио никогда не получалось.

Он осмелился приоткрыть веки и тут же столкнулся взглядом со смешливыми чёрными глазами индейца. А потом он взглянул на Имаёши и понял, что нужно закругляться. Тот смотрел задумчиво и как будто в себя, прятал свою вечную улыбку, прикрывая рот пальцами.

Стоило Юкио оторваться от флейты и положить её обратно на прилавок, как Имаёши помотал головой и ожил:

— Не купишь?

Юкио виновато посмотрел на продавца и кивнул. К счастью, Имаёши не стал его уговаривать, улыбнулся шире и поблагодарил индейца, который, кажется, совсем не огорчился. Он даже отвесил игре Юкио пару комплиментов и сказал, что флейта будет ждать такого хозяина.

Юкио улыбался, а внутри всё дрожало от воодушевления — он даже не сразу заметил, что Имаёши немного отстал. А потом пожалел, что не успел уйти вперёд ещё дальше: Имаёши тут же начал его изводить. Он рассказал, что флейта называется «пимак», та, на которой он играл — из можжевельника виргинского, а ещё её называют «флейтой любви». Имаёши знал действительно много, а главное, он знал, как подколоть Юкио — тот зарделся, пока Имаёши рассказывал, как игрой на флейте индейцы признавались в любви своим прекрасным подругам. «Примерно как ты, Касамацу», - сказал Имаёши, а Юкио решил не уточнять, куда это он задевал хонорифик.

Ему было очень жаль оставлять флейту кому-то другому, но тогда пришлось бы голодать все три дня. 

 

Юкио и Имаёши прошатались в торговом квартале до самого вечера, постоянно находя что-то новенькое и интересное. Перед концертом они даже заставили себя перекусить, хотя есть не хотелось совершенно.

— Нужно, потому что потом мы будем только пить, — авторитетно заявил Имаёши, покупая бургеры.

И они действительно пили: друзья Имаёши, наконец-то их отыскавшие, тут же вручили им по бутылке пива. После жары и сомнительного ужина Юкио окончательно развезло, и он уже не шёл к главной сцене — плыл, вполуха слушая чужие разговоры и поглядывая на Имаёши.

А потом начался концерт.

Сцена в свете софитов казалась огромной, звук ударял в уши, бился, отчего внутри всё дрожало в унисон, входило в резонанс. Юкио отмер, только когда Имаёши ткнул его в плечо.

«Не стой столбом», — прочёл Юкио по губам, и послушно потоптался на месте, переступив с ноги на ногу.

А потом посмотрел на беснующуюся толпу, на беззаботные, весёлые лица и кричащие рты — и поймал их настроение. Это было сложно назвать танцем, просто тысячи рук вскидывались вверх, ноги затаптывали не остывший ещё асфальт, люди ловили драйв, сливались в один хор, заглушаемый барабанами и гитарными рифами. Безумие, одно на всех, затягивало и уносило, голова делалась пустой и лёгкой.

Юкио изредка цеплялся взглядом за Имаёши, тоже отплясывающего что-то безумное, глупое и примитивное. Это было смешно, и Юкио смеялся, зная, что сам выглядит ничуть не лучше. Его то и дело толкали — острыми локтями, телами, отдавливали ноги, цеплялись за плечи, чтобы не упасть. Пару раз он почти завалился на какую-то блондинку справа, и один — на Имаёши, который и сам едва не упал под его весом. Они смеялись, пытаясь устоять, цеплялись друг за друга (третья бутылка оказалась лишней, хотя пиво было слабоалкогольным), что-то кричали. Юкио не слышал, что, он даже не мог сказать, что же кричал он сам.

Музыканты сменяли друг друга, выходили на бис, говорили что-то со сцены — и толпа орала в ответ.

Они проплясали до последнего — и одновременно выдохнули, бездумно улыбаясь. Друзья Имаёши потащили Юкио в лагерь, и он не стал отказываться. Ноги гудели, в голове всё ещё отстукивали ритм ударные, и жутко хотелось пить.

Имаёши пришёл в себя первым: остановил, заставляя отделиться от остальных, и повёл в бар.

 

Вообще-то, баром это можно было назвать только с большой натяжкой: огромная палатка с подобием барной стойки внутри и двумя длинными столами. Было людно и громко: из динамиков глушили Ramones, и это казалось как нельзя к месту.

Имаёши дотащил его до барной стойки и подмигнул:

— Ты платишь, Касамацу.

Юкио был не против, даже если бы Имаёши купил сейчас бутылку текилы, но тот поступил куда скромнее:

— Два виски. Самого дешёвого, окей?

Бармен понимающе улыбнулся, наверняка посмеявшись над заметным акцентом, и быстро плеснул в два стакана из ближайшей бутылки. Явно ходовой товар, оценил Юкио, глядя на покачивающиеся в стеклянном стакане кубики льда.

— Забыл уточнить, — вдруг виновато сообщил Имаёши, — нам с собой.

Бармен не растерялся, только заржал и перелил их виски в бумажные стаканчики из-под кофе. Это выглядело полнейшим идиотизмом, и Юкио рассмеялся тоже. 

— Великолепно, спасибо, — оценил Имаёши, сверкая улыбкой, схватил оба стаканчика и пошёл к выходу.

Юкио быстро сунул бармену деньги и услышал пожелание:

— Смотрите не обожгитесь!

Пока Юкио надеялся, что не упьётся до смерти. Вряд ли они смогут остановиться вовремя.

 

Виски действительно обжёг рот, но всё равно показался вкусным: сейчас Юкио нравилось абсолютно всё. Весь этот мир неожиданно стал крайне приятным местечком, даже то, что под боком, прямо на голой земле, разлёгся Имаёши Шоичи. 

Имаёши тем временем приподнялся на локтях, схватил свой стаканчик и принялся медленно, с видом изощренного ценителя тянуть виски. Это было просто смешно, ведь они купили в баре самый дешёвый вискарь, да ещё и в дурацком бумажном стаканчике, о чём с мстительным удовольствием напомнил Юкио. Имаёши только фыркнул в ответ, блеснув пьяными глазами, и продолжил пить.

Вокруг было шумно и весело: народ расселся вокруг костра, друг Имаёши, кажется, Фил, играл на гитаре бессмертное «I want to break free». Другой парень, не скрываясь, забивал маленькую трубку, аккуратно собирая табак пальцами из спичечного коробка. Имаёши одобрительно заметил, что это травка, и Юкио наконец-то понял причину всеобщего веселья.

Бренчание струн, хор голосов и доносящийся с другого конца лагеря бит мешались с треском костра и пьяным смехом. Юкио казалось, что он ждал этого всю свою жизнь и теперь так должно быть всегда. Не было в мире места лучше, чем чикагский Гранд-парк в первый день августа. Особенно прекрасным казался этот самый пятачок у палатки Имаёши и рядом с ним же. От лукавого взгляда раскосых глаз горели уши, но Юкио старался об этом не думать. Думать — не для этого места.

Петь, веселиться и целоваться — то, что нужно.

Юкио пытался не пялиться на обжимающиеся у костра парочки, на слишком откровенные поцелуи и плывущие от желания взгляды. Он всё ещё чувствовал неловкость, будто подглядывал в замочную скважину за неправильными, чудесными и смелыми людьми. Бесстыдными. Страстными. Юкио боялся их и завидовал, потому что не знал, как это — быть таким.

Зато окружающие будто и не замечали, как накаляется атмосфера, для них это было совершенно нормально. А Имаёши не то чтобы не замечал — он не смотрел. Когда бы Юкио ни обернулся, их взгляды неизменно сталкивались, а внутренности жгла чужая улыбка.

«Я хочу освободиться», — крутилось в голове, а мир всё сжимался до одного только пятачка у палатки. Как будто и не было никого вокруг, будто существовал только окосевший Имаёши и сам Юкио. Голова кружилась то ли от этого ощущения, то ли от выпитого, но это было неважно.

— Здесь невероятно, — вслух сказал Юкио, не в силах удержать язык за зубами. В конце концов, он выпил и сегодня ему можно почти всё.

Имаёши весь подобрался, будто перед прыжком, привстал и в одно мгновение оказался совсем близко, пытливо заглядывая в глаза.

— Это свобода, Касамацу, — сказал он с тенью улыбки, будто открывая тайное знание. — Свобода.

Юкио сперва обомлел, потом задохнулся и почувствовал, как сердце сделало кульбит. 

А потом просто согласился с Имаёши и поцеловал его.

Целоваться с Имаёши оказалось совсем не страшно, а очень хорошо и неожиданно правильно. К месту. Как будто картинка наконец-то сложилась, и вот она — настоящая свобода, от которой отключаются мозги и слетают всякие тормоза.

Тормоза и впрямь слетели — мир окончательно сузился до них двоих и перестал существовать во всём остальном. В ушах теперь бились не слова старины Фредди, а бешено скачущий пульс, далёкие отсветы костра плясали на щеках Имаёши, и Юкио было как никогда хорошо. Охуенно.

Он выдохнул это прямо в рот Имаёши, затолкнул его смешок обратно, языком, и вцепился пальцами в растрёпанные волосы. Очки мешались, но им обоим было плевать. 

Они целовались под летним небом среди таких же ненормальных людей, и были частью этой безумной Вселенной.

А потом Имаёши отстранился, поднялся на ноги, вздернул его за руку и потащил в свою палатку. Юкио пошёл следом, как привязанный, привороженный, не сопротивляясь и не отводя взгляда от чёрных шальных глаз — Имаёши так и не отвернулся, шёл спиной вперёд. Отказать таким глазам невозможно, в этом он был уверен на все сто.

В палатке было всё ещё душно после жаркого дня. Юкио повалился на разложенный спальник, едва ощутив, как впился в задницу камень — по приезду Имаёши, видимо, ставил палатку быстро и не слишком усердно. Юкио думал о ерунде, смотрел, как Имаёши застёгивал вход, чересчур поспешно — молнию заело, она поддалась раза с третьего. Тогда они одновременно выдохнули и снова прикипели взглядами друг к другу.

Юкио захотелось умереть в этот самый миг, но Имаёши не позволил — подполз к нему на коленях, нелепо и смешно, и поцеловал. Поцелуй смешным не показался, Юкио и сам не понял, как оказался лежащим на спине, придавленный тяжёлым телом.

Он растерянно моргал, давился вдохами и стонами, смутно ещё помня, что снаружи люди. А Имаёши был настойчив, он забирался пальцами под футболку, оглаживал живот и бока, щипал за соски и целовал так, что голова шла кругом.

А потом отстранился и одним махом стянул с него шорты вместе с трусами — Юкио и сам не понял, как такое позволил, но было поздно. Он лежал на спальнике Имаёши, в его палатке, с голой задницей и вставшим членом, и ничего так не хотел, как Имаёши и его широкий, улыбчивый рот.

Имаёши склонился этим самым ртом к его паху и зачастил:

— Не сдерживайся, Касамацу. Никто не услышит, а если и услышит — всем плевать. Это свобода, помнишь?

И обхватил его член губами.

Юкио хотел бы оттолкнуть Имаёши, послать ко всем чертям, но вместо этого только прикусил зубами ладонь, заглушая стон. Имаёши облизывал его головку, обнимал губами, потом протянул руку, отвел ладонь Юкио от его рта и вжал её в спальник, не позволяя жульничать. 

И Юкио закричал. Он стонал, не сдерживаясь, просил ещё и приказывал перестать над ним издеваться — громко, с надрывом, бездумно. Да, Имаёши всё ещё сжимал его правую руку, но левая была свободна — Юкио мог бы закрыть ею рот. Вместо этого он вцепился пальцами в волосы Имаёши.

В японских квартирах и домах тонкие, бумажные стены, соседям слышен каждый скрип кровати и стон — нужно быть тихим, сдержанным, приличным. Здесь же море незнакомцев вокруг, вразнобой льётся пьяное «People are crazy and times are strange, I'm locked in tight, I'm out of range», и только тонкая синтетическая ткань отгораживает их от мира. Этого достаточно, чтобы отпустить себя.

Этого было даже слишком много, и Юкио не сдерживался, чувствуя, как скользит горячий язык по члену, как вздрагивающие пальцы Имаёши перекатывают его яйца, как он берёт всё глубже, иногда задыхаясь и выпуская член изо рта. 

Юкио кончил, путаясь пальцами в волосах Имаёши, не давая отстраниться, но тот как будто не был против — он сглатывал, сжимая вспотевшую ладонь Юкио. А потом сам подтянулся выше, сверкнув дурацкой улыбкой:

— Ты охренительный, когда такой.

Юкио не хотел с ним спорить, поэтому снова заткнул ему рот поцелуем и пробрался рукой под резинку шортов. Ему было нечего терять. Он был свободен и счастлив.

Они были.

 

***

Утро встретило Юкио поднимающейся жарой и долгими, ленивыми поцелуями — Имаёши знал, как сделать пробуждение неожиданным. И неожиданно приятным.

Стояк Имаёши упирался в бедро, а Юкио снова ничего не соображал — не то спросонья, не то из-за возбуждения. Это было неважно; они дрочили медленно и с удовольствием, не переставая целоваться и сонно щуриться, глядя друг другу в глаза. Вчера Юкио казалось, что утром он обязательно обо всём пожалеет, но сейчас никаких сожалений не испытывал.

Утренняя нега затопила его целиком, и даже похмелье не мучило — не так много они вчера выпили. Недостаточно, чтобы проснуться с гудящей головой и сказать, что натворил глупостей спьяну.

— Хорошее начало дня, — лениво сказал Имаёши, вытирая член и руку влажной салфеткой.

— Слишком душно, — проворчал Юкио, мысленно с ним соглашаясь. Неплохое, хоть и дикое. — Нужно отсюда выбираться, Имаёши, пока мы не сжарились.

Имаёши приподнялся, нацепил на нос очки и широко улыбнулся:

— Зови меня по имени, надо проникаться духом Запада, знаешь ли.

— Да? Как там тебя?.. — дурашливо спросил Юкио, копируя протянутые интонации Имаёши. Конечно, он знал, как его зовут и никогда этого не забывал.

Имаёши посмотрел с прищуром и многозначительно посоветовал:

— Не играй с огнём, Юкио.

От собственного имени из чужих уст внутри потяжелело, а сердце понеслось вскачь. Он не должен был реагировать так сильно, но ничего не мог поделать.

— Уже начал, Шоичи, — вызывающе ответил Юкио и улыбнулся.

Он уже знал, что фестиваль удался.

 

***

Звать Имаёши по имени оказалось так же легко, как и поцеловать его. Только для этого Юкио не понадобилось никакого допинга, кроме взбесившихся гормонов. Юкио вело, стоило лишь посмотреть на Имаёши: на острые локти, виднеющиеся из-под небрежно закатанных рукавов рубашки, длинные пальцы, шею с выступающими позвонками, тонкие лодыжки и колени с парой-тройкой синяков. На улыбчивый рот Юкио старался не смотреть вовсе — слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, что Шоичи вытворял этим ртом прошлой ночью.

Удивительное дело: стыдно не было. Кажется, он наконец-то начал проникаться философией Запада, или просто не хотел об этом думать. Так было проще и много приятней — просто наслаждаться происходящим и забыть о правилах.

В этот день их маршрут был очень похож на вчерашний, но впечатления оставил другие. Юкио даже не помнил толком, зашли они сперва за вещами в отель или позавтракали — это было неважно. Он больше не замечал, что творилось вокруг: мусор, запах табака и пота, громкий смех и безобразная ругань отошли на второй план. Юкио не зацикливался на неприятных вещах, он видел над собой голубое небо со слепящим солнцем, чикагские небоскрёбы вдалеке, веселящуюся беспечную толпу, улыбки знакомых и незнакомцев. И Шоичи. 

Он смотрел на Шоичи весь день, и только раз остался один: перед концертом тот куда-то смылся. Тогда он и представить не мог, что Шоичи притащит с собой. Впрочем, Шоичи вернулся через полчаса, загадочно ухмыляясь и растягивая губы в улыбке шире обычного. А ведь казалось бы — куда уж шире. 

Юкио очень старался не думать, куда, и краснел под понимающим прищуром.

Но допрос с пристрастием пришлось отложить: вот-вот должны были играть Cold War Kids, а им ещё предстояло добраться до восьмой сцены.

 

Уже после концерта, плетясь к лагерю с оттоптанными ногами и пустой, ещё гудящей от гитарных рифов головой, Юкио узнал, что Шоичи раздобыл травку.

— Ты рехнулся?! — первым делом заорал он, чудом удержавшись от оплеухи.

— Расслабься, это всего лишь марихуана — она тут в ходу.

Улыбка Шоичи была сладкой и почти приторной, как тот самый дымок, витающий на каждом углу. Курили все, тут он был прав.

— Ты ведь не пробовал, а, Юкио? Нельзя упускать такой шанс.

— Иди нахрен, — уверенно припечатал Юкио, разворачиваясь в сторону лагеря. Они отстали от основной толпы, что, наверное, было к лучшему.

— Ты сноб, — уверенно заявил Шоичи и оскалился. — Тебя можно так и называть. Сноб. Пай-мальчик. Хороший капитан Касамацу Юкио, который приехал на фест и поселился в отеле. Тот самый, который отказывался выпить, не хочет попробовать травку и никогда не позволял мужчине у него отсосать.

У Юкио не было ни шанса. Не то чтобы он повёлся на слабо или его задел провокационный тон, но он прекрасно знал, что это не весь запас Шоичи. Тот непременно его доконает. Просто количеством смущающих слов доконает, изведёт, пока Юкио сам не закрутит этот чёртов косяк и не скурит его в одиночку. Да и попробовать травку на самом деле хотелось — в конце концов, это должно быть интересно.

— Я не повёлся.

— Да-да, я знаю, — довольно прищурился Шоичи, утаскивая его в сторону от тропы.

Пригорок неподалёку казался достаточно уединённым и удобным местечком.

 

Глядя на то, как Шоичи уверенно разворачивает маленький, с пятицентовик, клочок бумаги, Юкио думал, как же он до этого докатился. Ему было смешно, хотя эту дрянь он ещё не пробовал. Интересно, потом ему станет ещё смешнее?

Шоичи бережно прикрыл бумажку ладонью, видимо, опасаясь внезапного порыва ветра, и попросил:

— Достань бумагу для самокруток из шорт, руки заняты.

Юкио только вздохнул, понимая, что он специально. Имаёши Шоичи всё-таки та ещё зараза. Ощупав всё его правое бедро, Юкио только лишний раз в этом убедился.

— В левом кармане.

Он скрипнул зубами и наконец-то достал искомое. Из прямоугольной упаковки торчал краешек рисовой бумаги, и Юкио подцепил его кончиками пальцев, вытаскивая с тихим шелестом.

— Теперь ты соучастник, — поддел его Шоичи, отбирая бумажку. — Но пока ещё недостаточно.

Взгляд показался Юкио многообещающим, но он смолчал. Смотреть, как Шоичи ловко пересыпает травку и скручивает косяк, оказалось куда интереснее. Особенно Юкио интересовало, когда же это он успел научиться — неужели только этим в Америке и занимался?

— А зажигалку достанешь? В заднем кармане.

— Сам доставай, придурок, — беззлобно ответил Юкио, отлипая от тонких подвижных пальцев.

Шоичи только ухмыльнулся, зажал косяк в зубах и выудил зажигалку. Короткая вспышка – и рисовая бумага затлела вместе с содержимым. Потянуло характерным сладким запахом, и Юкио поморщился.

Шоичи глубоко затянулся, вытащил изо рта самокрутку и медленно выдохнул, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Юкио замер, наблюдая и удивляясь, как органично Шоичи смотрится в сизой дымке и с косяком между пальцев.

Наглый, подначивающий взгляд не оставил ему выбора, и Юкио выхватил самокрутку не думая, выбросив из головы сомнения. Ничего в этом страшного нет, и не он ли вчера провозглашал свободу? Так вот же она — в сладком дыму. Вернее, и в нём тоже.

Юкио бесстрашно затянулся и почти сразу закашлялся. В горле запершило, а глаза мгновенно начали слезиться — Шоичи рассмеялся, зараза, и отобрал косяк обратно.

— Ну-ну, не торопись ты так.

Его снисходительность бесила, но не так уж сильно: хорошо стало мгновенно, стоило только откашляться. В голове появилась гулкая пустота, почти незаметная, но приятная, а в теле — лёгкость. Захотелось сделать что-то дикое, закричать, вскочить, рассмеяться — вместо этого Юкио завалился на спину и стал смотреть в звёздное небо. По-городскому тусклое, оно всё равно казалось особенным.

Шоичи склонился над ним, закрывая звёзды, но это совсем не обеспокоило Юкио. Смотреть на лисью улыбку и помутневшие глаза было даже приятнее. Шоичи дохнул дымом прямо ему в лицо и тут же прижался к губам, отдавая остаток. Юкио больно укусил его за нижнюю губу в отместку и рассмеялся.

— Не спи, — попросил Шоичи и сунул ему в зубы косяк.

Юкио немного его пожевал, пытаясь захватить губами поудобнее, и легко затянулся. Со второго раза получилось лучше — он не закашлялся, и в два захода попеременно они дотянули косяк до конца.

Шоичи затоптал тлеющий окурок, а потом лёг вплотную к Юкио и тоже стал смотреть в звёздное небо. Они лежали молча, думая каждый о своём, хотя Юкио бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что всё-таки об одном и том же. 

Рука Шоичи сама скользнула ему в ладонь. Это было приятно.

Первым заговорил, конечно, Шоичи.

— Нет большей иронии, чем японцы на этом фестивале.

Юкио не понял, откуда у него взялась эта мысль, но спрашивать не стал. Он скажет сам, это понятно, его и просить не нужно. Шоичи вообще никогда не лез за словом в карман.

— Лоллапалуза, — сказал он, удивительно чисто выговорив жуткое слово. Не совсем похоже на вариант американцев, но куда лучше, чем мог сказать Юкио. — Это был пароль американцев во время Второй мировой. Для нас все эти «эл» почти неподъёмны, и слово мудрёное, легко ошибиться с произношением.

Конечно, эту историю Юкио знал. Перед поездкой он пытал гугл с настойчивостью маньяка запросами о фестивале, а маленькую статью из википедии мог цитировать абзацами. 

— Хорошо получилось, — заметил Юкио, улыбаясь. — Из тебя вышел бы отличный шпион.

Смех Шоичи был громким и несдержанным, и очень-очень заразительным: Юкио тоже рассмеялся, не задумываясь о причине веселья. А потом Шоичи повернулся на бок и улёгся щекой ему на плечо:

— А из тебя ещё лучше. Ты был бы вне подозрений — такой типаж хорошего мальчика…

Юкио смог только фыркнуть и расхохотаться снова. В голову вдруг полезли воспоминания: игра с Тоо на третьем году старшей школы, кажется, тогда Шоичи тоже задвигал ему что-то похожее. И потом, в университете, когда они тренировались нелепой стритбольной сборной, Шоичи любил доставать его, заставляя забыть о правилах. Говоря о том, что Юкио слишком хороший, он как будто хотел рассмотреть в нём обратное.

— Зато сколько потом открытий чудных, — задумчиво, почти нараспев протянул Шоичи.

Юкио думал, что Шоичи уже закончил, но едва не поперхнулся следующим заявлением:

— Мне всегда это нравилось.

Юкио не стал уточнять, нравилось это Шоичи именно в нём, или в людях вообще. Он не был уверен, что хочет знать наверняка, хотя первый вариант всё-таки казался более приятным.

Вместо этого Юкио спросил:

— Почему ты не стал играть в команде университета?

Вопрос вертелся в голове Юкио с самой их встречи и не давал ему покоя раньше. Сам Юкио тоже ушёл из команды на третьем курсе, когда стало сложно совмещать с учёбой и подработкой, чтобы снять квартиру, но мотивов Шоичи понять не мог. Сейчас он боялся услышать, что Шоичи просто разлюбил баскетбол после проигрыша американцам или даже не любил его никогда. В конце концов, он мог наслаждаться хитрыми стратегиями, манипулированием целой командой, победами, но не самой игрой.

Это был наболевший, давнишний вопрос, и не менее больным он был для Шоичи — по крайней мере, так Юкио показалось. Потому что тот тяжело сглотнул, и голос зазвучал иначе:

— Пришлось выбирать между профессией, подработкой для оплаты учёбы и ежедневными тренировками. Тогда в семье было тяжело с деньгами, сейчас уже лучше, но возвращаться в спорт теперь нет смысла.

Юкио смотрел в блеклое из-за городских огней, пустое небо, и чувствовал, что Шоичи на него смотрит. Неудобно задрав шею, всё еще лёжа на его плече, Шоичи наблюдал за реакцией Юкио. Ему же хотелось уточнить, понять Шоичи до конца: хочет ли он ещё играть? Тянет ли его к мячу так, как до сих пор тянет самого Юкио? Или все игры в старшей школе, тот жуткий матч с американцами — все это было ошибкой, пустым развлечением, попыткой быть крутым?

Он не знал, как можно спрашивать о таком. Марихуана развязала ему язык, подала на блюдечке важную мысль, но не сделала его смелее.

Зато Шоичи как будто прочёл его мысли и ответил сам.

— Я иногда играю в стритбол с Сусой. Играл, пока не приехал сюда. И здесь пару раз, с Филом и Саймоном. Без тренировок я совсем посредственный игрок, но рука сама тянется к мячу, знаешь?

Юкио с облегчением улыбнулся: ответ ему понравился. И то, что Шоичи разволновался, пока говорил (это травка рушит железный самоконтроль, но какая разница) — тронуло.

— Знаю. Сыграем, когда вернёшься?

Он почувствовал, как нервно дрогнули пальцы Шоичи в его руке, сжимая крепче.

— Обязательно, Юкио.

Это было обещанием, Юкио знал. Как знал ещё тысячу странных, нелепых вещей в этот самый момент.

Шоичи как ни в чем ни бывало сел и начал скручивать оставшуюся травку во второй косяк. Юкио только улыбался, думая обо всём и ни о чём.

 

***

Юкио не понял, что вышвырнуло его из сна: страшная духотища, громкий разговор снаружи или окончательно затёкшая нога. Но он всё-таки проснулся и немедленно об этом пожалел: хотелось пить, есть, немедленно отлить, а больше всего — откинуться прямо сейчас. Правая нога и впрямь затекла — на неё навалился Шоичи, уложив голову прямо Юкио на живот.

Шоичи сопел, пуская слюни на его футболку, и это было ужасно. Но у Юкио просто не было времени насладиться этой картиной сполна: естественная нужда была сильнее, поэтому пришлось его растолкать. Шоичи только сполз на спальник, но не проснулся, а Юкио отправился к туалетам. Разбудить можно и через пять минут, но не позже, иначе Шоичи спечётся. 

Юкио казалось, что он сам уже спёкся, но, скорее всего, виновато было вовсе не солнце.

 

Это был последний их день, а они так и не вышли за пределы Грант-парка, хотя подумывали пройтись по ближайшим улицам Чикаго. Вместо этого они снова шатались вдоль Грин-стрит, ходили от сцены к сцене, нигде не задерживаясь надолго.

Было весело, один раз они столкнулись с Филом, Саймоном и остальными, чьих имён Юкио так и не запомнил. Даже в толпе, обсуждая предстоящее закрытие, Юкио смотрел на Шоичи и ловил на себе его взгляды. Они, не сговариваясь, отказались от похода на пляж неподалёку и продолжили гулять вдвоём.

Юкио не замечал, как летит время, пока они кривлялись своему отражению в гигантской капле из полированной стали или целовались, спрятавшись за широким деревом. Но время летело, и они уже смотрели на сияющую как никогда главную сцену, когда Шоичи предложил сбежать в лагерь.

А Юкио взял и согласился.

Ему почему-то казалось, что он не будет жалеть о том, что не послушал вживую парочку любимых групп ещё раз. Юкио опять поддался обаянию Шоичи, хотя так и не понял, как получилось, что музыка вдруг отошла на второй план. А ведь он мечтал побывать на «Лоллапалузе» ещё со школы.

Зато они в первый раз добрались до душевых поздним вечером, прихватив из лагеря полотенца и банные принадлежности.

Они брели к душевым, в меру пьяные и не в меру весёлые. Юкио не понимал, какого чёрта они делают здесь вместо того, чтобы остаться в баре или завалиться в палатку, но послушно шёл следом.

Людей предсказуемо не было — мало кто станет пропускать выступление ради похода в душ. Шоичи скользнул в крайнюю кабинку, и Юкио уже почти открыл дверцу соседней, когда случилось непредвиденное. Его схватили за руку и затащили вслед за собой, а он просто забыл сопротивляться.

Щеколда защёлкнулась — не без помощи Шоичи, — и они остались нос к носу в душевой кабинке, вполне просторной для одного, но тесной для двоих. Шоичи довольно улыбался, опершись на дверцу и всё ещё удерживая Юкио за руку.

Ладонь горела, а Юкио не знал, чего хотел больше: сбежать или остаться. Внутри затягивалась пружина предвкушения и яркого, болезненного возбуждения. 

Он знал, что всё равно останется, но попытался образумить Шоичи:

— Ты с ума сошёл? Это общественное место, между прочим.

— Никто не заметит, не волнуйся, — заверил тот, откладывая очки на хилую полочку и стаскивая с себя футболку. — И так даже интереснее, не находишь?

Юкио не находил. Он не находил ответа на вопрос Шоичи, который даже не расслышал, не находил себе места, не находил сил, чтобы отвести взгляд. Шоичи не был потрясающе красивым, идеально сложенным и не мог похвастаться накачанными мышцами. Он был подтянутым, худым, немного костлявым и удивительно привлекательным. Для Юкио, во всяком случае.

Юкио стягивал с себя футболку, путаясь в рукавах, переступал через сброшенные прямо на влажный пол шорты и трусы, и прекрасно представлял, на что подписывается. 

— О чём это ты думаешь, а, Юкио? — прошептал Шоичи издевательски и, не предупреждая, повернул вентиль.

Их окатило водой — холодной, в первые секунды будто ледяной, и Юкио вытаращился на смеющегося Шоичи, хватая ртом воздух и силясь не заорать. Вода закачивалась насосами в огромный бак и грелась в течение дня; они пришли слишком поздно, после вечернего наплыва людей, и попали под свежий холодный душ.

Юкио запустил Шоичи мочалкой прямо в лицо и от души выругался. Тот немного уменьшил напор и довольно заверил:

— Сейчас привыкнем. Если замёрзнешь — я согрею, даю тебе слово.

От заверений Шоичи хотелось или сдохнуть, или убить его самого — так прямо и откровенно они звучали. К тому же, тот только дразнился и как ни в чём не бывало намыливал себе мочалку.

Юкио фыркнул и встал прямо под поток, запрокинув голову, привыкая. Вода оказалась не такой уж холодной. Скорее обманчивой, как Шоичи: тот быстро прикрутил вентиль почти полностью, оставив совсем маленькую струйку, и взял Юкио под локоть.

Шершавое и мокрое прикосновение мочалки заставило Юкио вздрогнуть и окончательно растеряться. Шоичи тщательно растирал его кожу, оглаживая уставшие мышцы и смывая дневную пыль, медленно поднимаясь выше, к груди и шее. Юкио послушно замер, подставляясь, но не позволяя себе расслабиться ни на секунду. Его то и дело пробирала дрожь, стоило Шоичи задеть особенно чувствительное местечко или пройтись тёплой ладонью по замёрзшей, покрывшейся мурашками коже.

Размеренные движения пугали и завораживали, он повернулся спиной почти с сожалением. А потом понял, что так ещё страшнее: теперь он не видел Шоичи, но чувствовал в сто раз острее каждое его прикосновение. Шоичи уделил внимание шее, лопаткам и бокам, сделал длинный проход вдоль позвоночника, огладил задницу и бёдра. Юкио с трудом сдержал стон, когда мочалка скользнула между ягодиц и, мягко, по внутренней поверхности бёдер.

Шоичи завозился сзади, и Юкио почувствовал касание к щиколотке, вздрогнул, когда вода снова полилась сплошным водопадом и следом затихла — Шоичи творил невесть что. 

Когда Шоичи мягко поцеловал его в поясницу и лизнул копчик, Юкио едва не лягнул его, всерьёз испугавшись. Имаёши Шоичи, стоящий позади него на коленях, голый Имаёши Шоичи в одной кабинке с ним, без стеснения целующий его зад — это уже слишком.

Шоичи будто нутром почуял его напряжение: поднялся, взял за плечи и развернул к себе лицом. И ловко, очень ловко и стыдно обхватил мокрым пальцами колом вставший член.

— Не стоит себе отказывать, как думаешь?

Он умел задавать идиотские вопросы как никто другой, но ещё лучше у него получалось толкать Юкио на безумия.

— Ты же специально всё это?

Вместо ответа Шоичи улыбнулся и тряхнул головой, откидывая мокрую чёлку со лба. И продемонстрировал смазку и упаковку презервативов, предусмотрительно спрятанные под полотенцем на полке.

Большего и не требовалось: Юкио хотел так, что сводило зубы и дышалось с трудом.

Наверное, было бы неплохо трахнуть Шоичи, раз уж он сам провернул этот свой хитрый план, и Шоичи явно сам был не против. Но планка давно уже поехала, скатываясь до пугающе откровенных желаний: Юкио хотел быть снизу. Быть ведомым, перестать контролировать происходящее, отпустить себя, позволить собой управлять…

На самом деле, во всём виноват Шоичи, и Юкио непременно об этом ему сообщил бы, если бы не был так занят его ртом. От них обоих жутко несло тем самым дешёвым вискарём, и это опьяняло ещё больше.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо выдохнул Шоичи, заметив, что Юкио медлит.

— Давай ты, — шёпотом сказал Юкио, едва совладав с собой, и увидел невероятное.

Имаёши Шоичи растерялся. 

Тот самый Имаёши Шоичи, который выводил его ещё в старшей школе, заставлял чувствовать неуютно абсолютно всех в радиусе пятидесяти метров, мог убить одним только метким словцом — растерялся. На секунду он, кажется, почти отключился и завис — Юкио как наяву видел надпись «Error!!!» на его лице. А потом будто перезагрузился и ответил, хрипло и почти неузнаваемо:

— Как скажешь.

И тогда Юкио почувствовал, как подкосились колени, а мир окончательно сошёл с ума.

Теперь он состоял из инстинктов, желаний и живых прикосновений; ограничения, правила и разумность остались за бортом. Свободные нравы американцев, безумие фестиваля, алкоголь и близость Шоичи делали Юкио другим, срывали с него старую шкуру из обязанностей и вдолбленных в голову «так надо». Шкура сползала слой за слоем, с первой их встречи на фестивале: смейся громче, не бойся сказать неправильно, пошли этого мудака в ответ, нет смысла ночевать в отеле, выпей, не бойся, целуй, кричи, не сдерживайся, попробуй… Всё, что делал с ним Шоичи, манило, раскрепощало, заставляло дышать полной грудью.

И сходить с ума от пьянящей свободы.

Пальцы Шоичи, ловкие, но дрожащие, скользили между ягодиц, горячая ладонь давила на лопатки, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице, открыться ещё больше, вжаться лбом в пластиковую стенку. Юкио не помнил, когда успел снова повернуться спиной, когда насадился на пальцы — это было неважно, второстепенно. Острое наслаждение и боль мешались в одно, он терялся, с противным скрипом скользил пальцами по мокрой стенке, потому что не за что было ухватиться. Шоичи знал, что делал, растягивая до предела, неторопливо, сладко — Юкио только нетерпеливо ёрзал и кусал губы. Это — не шумный лагерь, не их палатка, а общие душевые, и он пытался помнить об этом.

Он и помнил, пока не потерял голову окончательно. 

Тогда остался только изменчивый ритм, повторяющиеся движения, боль, быстро сменившаяся удовольствием и желанием разрядки. Пошлое хлюпанье, вырывающиеся стоны и всхлипы, сорванное дыхание — они были очень, очень громкими, хотя оба пытались держаться.

Страх спалиться только добавлял адреналина, в ушах шумело, а перед глазами вспыхивали искры — сдерживаться стало просто невозможно. Может быть, им действительно повезло и никто не попёрся к душевым в такой поздний час, или случайный свидетель просто быстро сбежал, но никто им не помешал.

Единственное, что мешало Юкио — это бьющаяся на краю сознания мысль, что скоро всё закончится. Совсем скоро.

 

Они не спали почти до рассвета — сидели вместе с остальными у костра, Юкио даже взял в руки гитару, поддавшись на уговоры. Он наигрывал печальные мелодии Radiohead, а остальные подпевали. Веселье сменилось грустью — никому не хотелось разъезжаться и снова окунаться в реальность, несмотря на то что все уже порядком задолбались спать под открытым небом, терпеть пыль и жару. Даже Юкио, которого поначалу это всё ужасало, хотел остановить время.

Шоичи сидел рядом, изредка оглаживая его колено, касаясь пальцами загривка или просто хватая за руку, когда гитара переходила к Филу. На них почти не смотрели, хоть иногда Юкио ловил любопытные взгляды — ему было плевать. Он сжимал пальцы Шоичи в ответ, чувствуя, что стать прежним будет очень, очень сложно.

Он даже не был уверен, хочет ли этого вообще.

 

А утром, проспав в палатке всего два часа нос к носу с Шоичи, Юкио стал собираться в дорогу. Вещей было немного — он даже не брал с собой гитару, всего-то одну сумку со шмотками и рюкзак. 

Юкио успел заскочить в душ, пока Шоичи ещё спал, а по возвращении застал его уже умывшимся и вполне бодрым. Он говорил с Филом, обсуждая время отбытия, и щурясь от яркого солнца. У Юкио на мгновение сжалось сердце, а потом он заставил себя широко улыбнуться и подошёл к ним. До начала регистрации на рейс оставалось всего два часа.

 

Шоичи, не слушая возражений, нёс его сумку до автобуса и трещал без умолку, рассказывая о своих планах на ближайшие две недели. Они звучали примерно как «работать, работать и ещё раз работать», и Юкио только кивал ему в ответ.

Группа тех самых японцев, от которой он отделился в первый же день, уже рассаживалась по местам, положив сумки в багажное отделение автобуса. Юкио было тошно на это смотреть, а от спокойной улыбки Шоичи становилось только хуже.

— У вас вроде бы есть места? Давай я провожу тебя в аэропорт, — предложил Шоичи, снимая с плеча его сумку.

В словах его звучала вежливость — и ничего больше. За всё утро Шоичи ни разу его не коснулся, не сказал, когда точно собирается прилететь домой и хочет ли встретиться уже в Японии. Они не заговаривали об этом раньше, не заговорил Юкио об этом и сейчас. Он смотрел на обычного, совершенно обычного и спокойного Шоичи, и ему казалось, что между ними уже разлился целый океан.

— Не надо, я сам. Не трать время, вам тоже сегодня уезжать.

На лице Шоичи не отразилось ни удивления, ни особого сожаления — он просто кивнул, не переставая тянуть губы в улыбке. И тогда Юкио сказал то, что крутилось в голове ещё со вчерашнего дня:

— Всё, что было на фестивале — остаётся на фестивале, да?

Шоичи положил его сумку в багажное отделение, выпрямился и понимающе улыбнулся. Хлопнул его по плечу:

— Конечно, Касамацу.

Юкио показалось, что он пропустил удар под дых. Он расслышал в голосе Шоичи облегчение, а в обращении по фамилии — намёк. Эти три с лишним дня были всего лишь случайным приключением, весёлым, запоминающимся, ярким — но точно без продолжения. Дистанция между ними только увеличилась, хотя они всё так же стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Тогда пока, Имаёши, — ударил Юкио в ответ и стал на первую ступеньку автобуса.

Шоичи его не остановил. 

 

Уже сидя в салоне, Юкио видел, что он так и остался стоять, сунув руки в карманы и натянуто улыбаясь. Шоичи простоял так, пока автобус не тронулся, а после вскинул руку и помахал на прощание.

Юкио казалось, что так и должно быть. Они оба поступили как взрослые люди, сделав вид, что ничего не было. Не став продолжать и цепляться за хорошо проведённый уикенд. Жизнь – это не фестиваль, в ней нет никакого очарования и свободы. 

Только отчего-то ему хотелось немедленно остановить автобус, вернуться и расквасить Шоичи нос. Вместо этого он просто невидяще смотрел в окно, сунув наушники в уши, и пытался думать о Токио. О доме.

 

***

Родная, привычная Япония встретила Юкио удушающей, влажной жарой. По сравнению с этим солнечный, но ветреный Чикаго показался прекрасным местечком даже в тридцатиградусную жару. 

В самолёте Юкио так и не смог уснуть и теперь чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым — сил на ожидание не было. А вот дома он точно свалится в кровать и моментально вырубится.

Домой он добрался быстро и без приключений, но чувствовал себя окончательно выжатым. Квартира встретила его прохладой кондиционера, обычная обстановка казалась обновившейся и чужой, как всегда бывает после отъезда. 

Первым делом Юкио принял горячий, почти обжигающий душ, а после заварил себе чаю. Настоящий, крупнолистовой гёкуро без всякого сахара показался ему пресным. Есть не хотелось, да и холодильник был пуст.

Оставив на завтра всё, кроме обязательного звонка родителям (они завалили его кучей вопросов, но получили лишь несправедливо односложные ответы), Юкио растянулся на свежей постели.

Несмотря на усталость, он ещё долго пялился в потолок, силясь уснуть.

В родной и привычной Японии он вдруг почувствовал себя запертым в клетку.

 

***

Неделя пролетела незаметно — Юкио завертелся в универе, спешно дописывая дипломный проект. Научный руководитель то и дело подбрасывал ему новые исправления, а Юкио к ним прислушивался, стиснув зубы — учёба есть учёба.

Ему было не так уж сложно вернуться в прежние рамки, войти в колею. Времени для воспоминаний не оставалось, он спал по четыре часа в сутки и был этому рад. Только рассказывая по телефону родителям и братьям о концертах, торговом квартале, Грант-парке и самом Чикаго, Юкио нервничал. Всё, что приходило ему в голову в такие минуты, было связано с Шоичи. Все лучшие моменты, всё самое интересное и важное происходило рядом с ним и благодаря ему.

Юкио думал о нём, забываясь тяжёлым коротким сном, и не вспоминал днём. Он был рад, что в университете полный завал: времени на сожаления и бредовые мысли почти не оставалось.

А потом, в более-менее свободное воскресенье, Юкио наконец-то добрался до валяющейся в углу сумки. Не то чтобы ему было некогда её разбирать, но каждое утро он, натыкаясь на неё взглядом, говорил себе: «Завтра». Он подсознательно боялся этой сумки, как будто там были закрыты все его чувства, воспоминания, и стоит только потянуть за язычок молнии, как они накроют его с головой.

Удивительно, но Юкио оказался прав. 

Под первой же грязной футболкой обнаружился свёрток, и ему даже не нужно было разрывать обёртку, чтобы понять, что там.

Флейта. Это была та самая флейта, которую он так и не купил. Зато купил Шоичи. Он действительно хорошо знал Юкио, именно поэтому подбросил подарок в последний момент в его багаж, а не вручил в руки: Юкио бы не принял. Он бы ни за что не принял такую дорогую вещь. 

А ещё он бы ни за что не сказал те холодные слова. Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что для Шоичи их три дня были простым развлечением. Фестивалем. Для него ведь не были.

«Конечно, Касамацу» — сказал Шоичи тогда, и теперь Юкио казалось, что в его взгляде была обида. Шоичи ведь предлагал поехать с ним в аэропорт, стоял, провожая автобус взглядом. Нужно было быть полным придурком, чтобы не догадаться. Или просто — Касамацу Юкио, что теперь казалось тождественным.

Юкио всё-таки разорвал обёртку — простой газетный лист — и огладил светлое дерево пальцами. Это была та самая, именно та флейта — Юкио запомнил маленькую царапину возле первого отверстия. Шоичи неспроста задержался у той лавки, отстав от Юкио, и уже тогда знал, что вернётся.

Он гладил флейту, скользя пальцами по лакированному дереву, перекатывал её на ладони, вертел, и никак не решался сыграть. Не потому, что соседи услышат — ему было всё равно. Он просто не мог. Юкио положил флейту на полку и поглядывал на неё ещё три дня, боясь даже взять в руки. Он чертовски жалел, что удалил номер Шоичи ещё до того, как объявили рейс Чикаго-Нарита. И думал, может ли быть его номер у Аомине или Момои — тогда можно было бы узнать через Кисе.

А потом в его дверь постучали, и номер стал Юкио не нужен.

Шоичи стоял, неуверенно улыбаясь и держа в руках затёртый баскетбольный мяч, как всегда растрёпанный и слишком бледный для человека, не так давно прожившего три дня под палящим солнцем. Кажется, он говорил, что плохо переносит самолёты.

И, тоже как всегда, он заговорил первым:

— У меня есть три причины, из-за которых ты не можешь меня послать.

Юкио знал всего одну, и её хватало, но ему было интересно послушать. К тому же, язык словно приклеился к нёбу, в горле пересохло, а как дышать, Юкио и вовсе забыл.

— Во-первых, ты обещал со мной сыграть.

Вообще-то было наоборот, мог бы сказать Юкио, но не нашёл в себе сил.

— Во-вторых, ты не знаешь, как настраивать пимак. Мне рассказал продавец, а гугле написана какая-то непонятная ерунда.

Юкио не смог сдержать улыбку, представив, как Шоичи доставал индейца расспросами. А тот наверняка только смеялся чёрными глазами и растолковывал странному японцу, как настраивать «флейту любви».

— А в-третьих? — выдавил из себя Юкио.

— Хорошо, что ты спросил. Трёхдневный фестиваль — это хорошо, но я могу устроить фестиваль и в Японии. Пожизненный. Если ты захочешь.

Шоичи смотрел остро и внимательно, как будто пытаясь прочесть ответ в его глазах, а не услышать. Поэтому Юкио не ответил, а только открыл дверь шире и жестом пригласил его в квартиру.

Целовались они уже за закрытой дверью. В Японии тонкие, бумажные стены, и сегодня соседи услышат слишком много лишнего. Им не обязательно знать, кто именно зашёл к Юкио.

Впрочем, это не имело ни малейшего значения. Юкио был свободен.


End file.
